


A Long Time Coming

by LokiFirefox



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFirefox/pseuds/LokiFirefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has had enough and it was past time something needed to be said. He didn't care if it meant losing Sam's friendship or losing something vital to Santana but someone had to set Brittany S. Pierce straight about certain truths and Blaine Anderson was the one to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. This has been bothering me since Naked and I needed to get it out of my system. You'll know what I mean once you read it. Basically Blaine is channeling me.

"That's enough." _  
_

Everyone turns to face Blaine. The New Directions are in the choir room rehearsing for an upcoming assembly and Brittany is once again talking about being a genius and telling Sam not to worry about his future because she's smart enough to support the both of them. Brittany was saying that all he needs to do is to stay in shape, which is what he's good at anyway, so she won't lose interest in him when Blaine's voice cuts across the room like a shot. It catches everyone by surprise and silence descends in the room. They have never heard Blaine sound so harsh and, even more shocking, that it was directed at Brittany.

Brittany blinks. No one has spoken to her in that way, not since she was fifteen. Not since she and Santana became friends. Everyone quickly learned that Santana never let anyone speak like that to Brittany, not if they wanted to walk away in one piece. Even Coach Sylvester, when she said mean things, her tone was never harsh and Coach Sylvester said mean things to everyone, so it's not like she was singling Brittany out. So why is Blaine Warbler talking to her like that?

"Blaine?" It's Sam who breaks the silence, confusion evident in his voice.

Blaine doesn't seem to hear him as he stalks towards Brittany and everyone takes a step or two back at the fury that is radiating from Blaine. It frightens and confuses them because not only is it rare for Blaine to get truly angry—and even then he was never  _this_  angry—but no one is ever angry at Brittany.

"Just stop it," Blaine says, his voice biting off every word. "I don't want to hear about your perfect SAT score. Actually crow about it all you want but stop using it to make Sam feel bad. You always bring it up and use it to make him feel like he's stupid. And he's not! He has a learning disability! A fact that everyone seems to have forgotten! All of you just assume he's slow! Slow? He has a _learning disability_ but somehow manages to keep up with everyone in his year! Does that sound like someone who's stupid?"

Everyone suddenly just looks uncomfortable and guilty, because they  _had_  forgotten that Sam is dyslexic. Blaine has a point: everyone thought that Sam "was a cool guy, just not that smart". And everyone could hear what Blaine left unsaid, that unlike Sam, Brittany _had_ been held back.

"Just because I wasn't around at the time, doesn't mean I don't know what's happened here before," Blaine continues. "I know that you dumped Artie for calling you stupid and didn't take him back when he apologized. And here you are rubbing it into Sam's face every chance you get.

"You're supposed to be his girlfriend! You're supposed to support him, make him feel good about himself and all you can say is that he has a good body? That's the best you can do? Is that all you see in Sam?

"Drop it Brittany, I'm telling you just this once. Because if you make Sam feel stupid again, I swear I'll show you exactly what it feels like to be a candle in a room full of light bulbs. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes," Brittany says with a small voice.

Blaine looks like he's about to say more but instead shuts his mouth, nods at her and walks out of the choir room.

Sam is torn. He is very happy and proud of Brittany for acing her SATs but he has to admit that her constant put-downs has gotten to him. He doesn't say anything about it because she doesn't mean it maliciously but it still hurts. He's grateful to Blaine for speaking up but at the same time he feels guilty because now Brittany feels bad and he's a little ticked-off because someone just shouted at his girlfriend (kinda mad at Blaine for doing that and himself for just standing there). He feels bad because he kinda feels good that someone spoke up for him but upset because Brittany is upset.

Sam is really confused, he doesn't know whether to run after Blaine (and not knowing whether to hug him or beat the tar out of him) or to stay and comfort Brittany. Fortunately his decision is made for him when Brittany runs into his arms, crying on his shoulder telling him how sorry she is. Sam hugs her and rubs her back telling her it's okay, he knows she didn't mean it. As he settles Brittany down, Sam can't help but look at where Blaine stormed off.

 

-?-

Blaine drives straight home. Luckily they were meeting after class so he doesn't have to miss anything and he can avoid any awkward conversations. He couldn't believe he lost it like that, and to Brittany of all people! But he knew how much it pained Sam and he didn't work that hard to make Sam feel good about himself just to have someone come along and blithely undo it all. And the worst part is that it's not even true! He meant everything he said in that room! Sam _isn't_  stupid! But because Brittany is "just Brittany" and everyone's scared of Santana; they let her get away with all kinds of stuff. Well, not anymore. Not when it's about Sam. If Brittany has Santana in her corner to watch out for her, then Sam has Blaine.

He parks his car and walks inside the empty house. His parents won't be home until later. He leaves his bag in his room and goes to the kitchen to get a cold glass of homemade iced tea and walks out to the porch, enjoying the spring air. He makes himself comfortable on a deck chair, his cellphone on his lap waiting for the inevitable call.

Blaine's mind blanks out as he stares unseeing at the garden and he's not quite sure how much time passes when his phone finally rings. He was expecting her call much earlier.

"Santana."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fly down there and make you bleed for making her cry?"

Blaine is surprised at how calm he is. He should be terrified. There is no banter in her tone, no creatively-insulting name; just Santana being all business. She's not even screaming, but Blaine can hear the anger simmering under her calm and cold voice. He can hear it because it was in his voice earlier today. Santana  _is_  scary and worthy of respect but he learned something today. He found out where Santana got her strength. She loves Brittany and would do anything for her. Well Blaine loves Sam just as much and would do anything for him. There was something freeing about acknowledging that. He loves Sam. It doesn't matter if Sam will never love him back, the point is that he loves Sam. And in the knowledge of that, nothing can scare him.

"She was hurting Sam," he said simply. "You would do anything for Brittany, well I would do anything for Sam. You'll defend Brittany against anything. Ditto for me for Sam. You don't care who you hurt or what you have to do for Brittany. Again, ditto."

Blaine expected a rant but instead silence greeted him from the other side. Was Santana actually listening to him? He continues on, he wants Santana to understand so when they do get into it later, she shouldn't be expecting a quiet little mouse waiting for her to get her licks in, she'll be getting a fight.

"I am sorry I hurt Brittany, Santana, but I'm not sorry I did it. I would do it again, too. I'd do it again even with you in the room armed to the teeth. What Brittany is to you? That's what Sam is to me. So just as you warned Sam not to hurt Brittany, think of it as me giving Brittany notice not to hurt Sam anymore."

Blaine sighed.

"I know that Brittany didn't mean to hurt Sam but she did. And I will no longer stand by and let anyone hurt Sam without me going all Westerville Gardens on their asses."

There. He got it all out. Again all he hears is silence but he refuses to hang up. Santana called him, let her be the one to end it.

"Does that mean you'll ask them out to tea or something?" she finally asks and Blaine couldn't help but feel his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Yes, with the tea full of laxatives," Blaine says as seriously as he can and is rewarded with a muffled snort as Santana chokes down a laugh.

"I get it," she said. And Blaine believes her. She's probably the only one who does. "Although I will take it out on you sometime in the future because no one hurts Brit and gets a free pass, but I won't make it permanent and it can wait until we see each other again."

"Like I said, anything for Sam. But starting now, I won't hold back. Everyone's been put on notice. No one gets a free pass at Sam anymore either, not while I'm around."

"I'm tempted to call him 'Trouty' just to see what you will do." Blaine can actually picture Santana's smirk as he hears this.

"That's okay, he actually likes it, like a badge he's earned. Although I think he'll only accept it from you. Anyone else, I'll end them."

Santana ended the call soon after that. They had an understanding. They each had someone they would go to the line for and boundaries and borders have been redrawn. Santana even got Blaine to promise he'll keep an eye on Brittany for her. That more than anything told him that he not only held on to Santana's friendship but gained her respect as well. She was still going to hurt him for making Brittany cry, but he deserves it and he'll totally let her. Just as she knows that if she hurts Sam in the future, even if it's because she's protecting Brittany, he will do the same thing.

"Is Santana going to kill you?"

Blaine jumps at the sound and turns to see Sam standing awkwardly at the sliding door.

"No, we came to an understanding," Blaine says calmly despite his heart thundering in his chest. "She'll tear me a new one when we meet up but it's just a formality."

Sam nods his head and walks up to the porch railing and leans a hip on it and faces Blaine. Blaine notices the tension in Sam's shoulders despite the relaxed pose and in his eyes Blaine can see the confusion and anger and hurt yet there is still a kind of vulnerability there.

"How is Brittany?"

"Upset, but better," Sam says. "I took her home and calmed her a bit before she called Santana, that's why I drove out here." Sam drops his head and refuses to meet his eyes.

"It's okay to be mad at me Sam," Blaine says, he knew what was troubling Sam. "I defended you but I did it by tearing into your girlfriend in front of all our friends. You have every right to be mad at me, it's okay. She's your girlfriend, she comes first."

"Don't do that!" Sam bites out, his anger finally appearing. "Don't be all understanding trying to make me feel better about you—about what you did—you shouted at my girlfriend, dude!"

"And I'll do it again," Blaine says calmly. "You're my friend Sam. I'm in your corner and anyone who hurts you, I'll hurt them back twice as hard. Even if the people who do it are people who love you."

"Like you do," Sam says and Blaine's heart stops. Then he takes a deep breath and looks up at Sam.

"You heard that, did you?"

Sam nods and turns his head, unable to meet Blaine's eyes. "I heard all of it," he confirms, his eyes finding interest in the porch tiles.

Blaine looks out into the garden. "I can't help how I feel Sam," Blaine admits but immediately adds, "but trust me, I have no expectations of you loving me back like that or even you treating me differently. In fact I'm kinda hoping things don't change between us. That we're still best friends," Blaine winces as he hears the wistfulness in his voice. Sam hears it, too, because he finally looks back up at Blaine and this time Blaine meets his gaze. Blaine steadies himself and speaks with a voice that is all steel. "I meant what I said, I'm  _your_  Santana, Sam. Anyone, and I do mean anyone, who hurts you, I will end them. It's just how it is."

Blaine shrugs and can't help but look away again. What little confidence he gathered flitters away and his heart begins hammering hard. He's terrified about losing Sam but it's time for the truth. Sam is an amazing person. He's sweet and generous and has the biggest heart in the world. He  _shines_. Blaine doesn't mind that people don't always see it because it's their loss. It's enough that he knows it and he will do his utmost that Sam sees it as well. He will always love Sam, he may fall out of love in the future (and hopefully soon) but he will always love him and he will never let anyone darken his shine. Not while he drew breath.

"Thank you."

Blaine's head snaps back to Sam, surprised. Sam is still leaning on the porch railing but his arms had wrapped themselves tight around himself with his eyes shut and tears falling down his face. Without thinking, Blaine leaves the deck chair and runs to Sam and Sam quickly accepts his embrace, both of them hugging the other tight.

"No one has ever stood up for me," Sam whispers through his tears, "no one. And I do love you, you know that, right? I'm just sorry that I can't love you the way—"

"Shhh, enough of that," Blaine interrupts him with a smile, his own eyes suspiciously bright. "I told you, I know, I get it. You loving me? That's enough, that's more than enough, that's perfect. Love is love. Everyone should be grateful when they are loved, and I am."

Sam nods at that and just lets himself be held as Blaine rubs his back and lets Sam draw strength from him. No wonder Santana is so fearless. When you are loved by someone so bright, there are no shadows to fear. And Brittany is just as bright as Sam. He'll apologize to Brittany, not because Sam would want him to or because Santana expects him to. He'll do it because he wouldn't want to darken her shine either. Sam and Brittany are people who should be nurtured and protected because they make the world a better place. He and Santana? They are the ones who stand there to make sure that the shadows stay far, far away from them.

And they will.


End file.
